Romeo and Juliet Who?
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Harry is a Girl. So Draco and Harriet evaluate their relationship after the kiss.


**Romeo and Juliet Who?**

It was late evening and Harriet slowly crept out of her dormitory under the cloak. She allowed herself to make more noise as she walked through the common room. It had been a week since her and Draco had kissed and they hadn't been able to have much contact since. When they'd run into each other in the library on break, they decided on meeting that night in the dungeon area. As she walked down the staircases, she began to think more about Draco. True, her mind had been reeling the past week about it, but this was more of what to say.

"Harriet?" she heard him whisper near the dungeon door.

She didn't respond, except to throw part of the cloak over him. He blinked for a moment and then smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. They walked very far into the dungeon area, until they went to a rather old corridor which had cobwebs and dust everywhere. She folded up the cloak and put it down as Draco lit a torch.

"I figured no one comes to check down here, so we could talk without a professor catching us." said Draco, waving his wand to clean a spot on the floor.

"Good idea." said Harriet, sitting down and leaning against the wall.

"I think there's a few rooms down there, but I wasn't going in them to see what was in there." said Draco, sitting and turning to her.

They sat there in silence for a few moments. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but decided he didn't know how to words this next statement he was about to make. He didn't want to sound negative, and all he wanted to do was clarify. Thankfully, she was thinking the EXACT thing he was and she was the first to speak.

"This is going to be complicated." said Harriet, turning to meet his eye.

"Yes it will be."

"I mean first off there's our friends, then there's the Voldemort factor." He twitched at the word, she rolled her eyes.

"Well the main problem I found was the Dark Lord." He didn't really care about the friend part.

"Your father is a Death Eater and if it where found out..."

"There would be some severe problems on both our sides." said Draco.

"I don't want to put you in danger, so it's fine if..."

"If we don't see each other?" asked Draco, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." she felt her heart sink and she looked at the stone floor.

"What if I want to?" asked Draco.

"What?" asked Harriet, this was slightly confusing.

"Your trying to get rid of me. You still haven't forgiven me, have you?" asked Draco, he looked slightly depressed, "Harriet, I'm sorry. I.. I only said those things because I thought you ditched me."

"What are you on about?" asked Harriet, her head tilting.

"The Ball. I'm sorry." he looked sincere, but that wasn't the topic at the moment.

"No, Draco. It's nothing to do with that. I thought you'd want to break it off before it gets emotionally involved."

"So... so its just physical for you?" Draco was confused now.

"No... but... I thought what's what you wanted. I mean.."

"No! I've liked you since third year." said Draco, his face went slightly pink.

"Really?" asked Harriet, she smiled.

"Yes. But its okay with me if you don't..." Draco was cut off, Harriet was giggling, he'd never heard her do so... it was ... strange.

"I just can't believe you actually liked me. I thought you where just being a perverted jerk in third year." said Harriet.

"Yes, because I say those things and do those things to EVERY girl." he said dripping with sarcasm, "Which reminds me, that comment was about your flying ability. NOT in a sexual manor."

"Hmm." she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, there was no thought behind it... it came out without me clearing it." said Draco.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"How did we go from talking about what to do next to a full on discussion of out past relationship with each other?" asked Harriet.

"I have no idea, but I would like to say... you can't just get rid of me." said Draco, "I'll be here, just sitting and waiting."

"So you want to have a relationship?" asked Harriet.

"I hope you do to." said Draco.

"Well, I do. I just don't want you to get hurt." said Harriet, biting her lip, he shivered.

"We'll just be careful that 'they' don't find out." said Draco.

"So it'll be a secret relationship?" asked Harriet.

"I'm sure at one point... at ONE point we can tell our close friends." said Draco.

"But it's not going to be something we publicly announce, that'd be stupid and dangerous. It'd leak back." said Harriet with a smile.

"Exactly... at least not until there's some security." said Draco, nodding his head.

"You know we don't sound like where fifteen." said Harriet.

"You've never sounded your age, love." said Draco with a smile, Harriet blushed.

".. Yeah... your right. So... where like Romeo and Juliet in a way." said Harriet.

"Romeo and Juliet? What? Who are they?" asked Draco, he tilted his head.

"It's a play in the muggle world... it's about this girl and boy who's family and friends don't approve... it's nothing, never mind." said Harriet, she felt like an idiot.

"Is it a fairy-tale?" asked Draco.

"No, those are things like Rapunzel.." he raised an eyebrow, "It's about a girl in a tower and this prince tries to rescue her..."

"Tower Princess? Dungeon Prince?" he muttered to himself.

"What?" Harriet's eyes widened.

"When I asked you to the...It's nothing." she scooted closer to him.

"If we're going to have a relationship, we need to be able to talk." said Harriet.

"It's a type of thing I made in my mind... Uh, Princess of Gryffindor Tower..." he was cut off.

"And the Serpent Prince of the Dungeons?" asked Harriet.

"... yes."

"I had the exact same thought." They both just started the laugh, "But, back to the safety thing. Voldemort can read minds, he's VERY good at it..."

"You want me to learn Occlumancy?" asked Draco, putting his arm around her.

"Yes. Snape's teaching me. I'm sure if you..." she was cut off.

"I'll do it tomorrow after class." said Draco, "But there's something else we need to address."

"What?" asked Harriet.

"Communication." said Draco with a deep sigh.

"You mean in public?"

"And meetings." said Draco, at the word meetings she blanched.

"Meeting?" she wasn't ready to talk about the army, he was still in Umbridge's squad.

"Like when we can meet up..."

"We have breaks. Then there's nights like this." said Harriet, "And in public, I think we should act like rivals. Communicating..."

"Notes." he suggested.

"We'll have to figure other stuff like that out. But then there's the talking to our friends eventually. I mean I'm certain Ron and Hermione don't have a clue. Hermione still thinks I just told you thanks and Ron... well he's Ron. Wait? The scarf?"

"You don't mind if I don't know where it is do you?" asked Draco, she shook her head, "Good, because I gave it to Zabini. They are under the impression I just snogged some random Gryffindor."

"Good, so that just leaves Neville and Luna." whispered Harriet to herself mostly.

"Yeah, them?" he questioned.

"They are keeping it on the downlow. Who do you think's opening the portrait for me in an hour?" Harriet smirked.

"Way to rope them in." said Draco, he pulled her a little closer.

"So..."

"Your my secret girlfriend then?"

"Yes Draky, I am."

"Draky?"

"..." she smiled and bit her lip again.

He pulled her into a kiss and she was more than happy to let herself be. She still felt slightly scared for his safety, but she pushed it from her mind, as she was pulled onto his lap. She felt safe when he did this, like nothing could interfere with them. He felt the same way, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and just as her hands left his shoulders and moved to his hair, it happened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" it was Snape, they jumped.

"P-Professor?!" Harriet pulled herself off of Draco.

"Good evening, Professor." said Draco getting up and helping Harriet to her feet.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Potter. What do you think your doing?" Snape looked to be in deep shock.

"Sneaking out to snog..." said Draco.

"So no one would find us... and it could be kept secret..." said Harriet, her face red.

"For safety purposes." said Draco at Snape's glare at him.

"Both our idea." said Harriet.

He surveyed them standing there for what seemed like ten minutes. Draco had an arm around her shoulders and the other hand locked with hers. Her other arm was wrapped around his waist, both looked at him hopefully. His expression was unreadable, but it slowly fell into a sudden flicker of a smirk. He waved his hand and walked away, pretending they weren't there.

"You should try to keep it down." said Snape as he walked down the corridor, "I could hear you in my office." They looked at each other.

"So what where we doing?" asked Harriet with a smirk.

"Something along these lines." said Draco as he sat down and pulled her to sit on his lap.

**END**


End file.
